


独步人第二十七章部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 宁无阴/应臣
Kudos: 6





	独步人第二十七章部分

应臣把他的眼泪擦干，“是我不好，下次不会这样了。”

宁无阴锤着应臣的胸口，“应臣，你怎么敢嫌弃我！我又不是什么都不做，你怎么可以凶我！”

“宁无阴，对不起。”

宁无阴哭着哭着，就亲上了应臣，还边亲边控诉，“你下次不许这样子！你不能骂我！”

“我知道了。”

他粗暴地拉扯着应臣的衣服，红着眼问：“让不让我做？”

应臣看着宁无阴眼角的泪水，觉得好笑，“让让。随便你怎么做。”

宁无阴咬着应臣的唇吸了一会儿，又拉开他的衣襟，埋头在应臣胸口上啃食。

应臣拉开宁无阴的腰带，去抚摸他的后背，又游离到他的胯间。

他一下一下地套弄着宁无阴的性器，有时候不禁感叹，宁无阴真的是得了老天爷的宠爱，明明长着一张比女人还好看的脸，这地儿却也是得天独厚。

宁无阴难受地把自己的裤子脱了，挺着性器，使劲往应臣的手心戳弄。

他使劲儿咬了一下应臣的胸膛，骂道：“这都多久没让我碰你了，你还说要对我好。”

“你现在不是正做着的吗？”

宁无阴哼了一声，接着往下舔吻，一直到应臣的小腹处，灼热的呼吸喷在那要命的地方。

他把应臣的裤子扒了，扔到一旁，然后分开应臣两条修长的腿，先是在大腿内侧舔咬着，而后才用红润的嘴唇小口抿着性器的顶端。

宁无阴含着那硬物，使劲往里吞，然后又吐出来。

期间还不忘了骂应臣，他轻轻咬了一下那柱身。

“以后你要是再骂我，我就给你咬断了！”

应臣抬起膝盖，恶劣地在宁无阴的胯间磨蹭着，“快一点，难受死了。”

宁无阴开始用手，用口，一同伺候这硬得发烫的性器，他知道怎么让应臣舒服到极致。

因为天气冷，两人将被子盖得严实。

宁无阴躲在被子底下给他口交，应臣看不到宁无阴此时的面容，也看不到他是怎么做的。

这般情况，更是刺激了性快感，他紧紧抓着床单，丢盔弃甲地任由宁无阴吞吐他最私密的地方。

过了一会儿，宁无阴从被子钻出来。

他伸出舌头去舔应臣的唇，“要不要吃我的？”

应臣按住他的头，舌头伸进去胡搅蛮缠，快感来势汹汹，就连唇舌的摩擦，都能带来无限的享受。

宁无阴爬上来，将自己发烫粗红的性器塞到应臣的嘴里。

被温热湿润的口腔包裹，宁无阴舒服得倒吸凉气。

应臣被戳得咳嗽，他用舌头将口中的性器推出来。

“别这么做，难受。”

宁无阴低头去吻他，“我的好阿臣，你怎么哪哪儿都好，下面也舒服，嘴里也舒服。”

两人又开始愈演越烈地追逐对方的舌头，下身交缠着，火热的性器摩擦在一起。

宁无阴解开应臣的头发，手指伸到发间按压着，唇舌摩擦在应臣的脖子上。

“舒服吗？你都硬成这个样子了......”

宁无阴用胸膛摩擦着应臣的胸膛，他感觉到胸腔内有一团火，那团火是应臣点燃的。

他们换了个姿势，颠倒着给对方口交，以最放荡的方式，舔弄对方的性器。

宁无阴边舔，边给应臣扩张。

他不否认，方才他在给应臣洗澡的时候，就已经硬了起来。

只是那时候两人还在赌气，不然他就直接在浴桶里和应臣做了。

感觉扩张得差不多了，他让应臣趴着，他从后面慢慢进入。

“怎么样？疼吗，没有润滑，要是疼你就说啊。”

“没事儿，你慢一点就行。”

宁无阴忍得额上青筋暴起，但是他又不敢动作太大，他怕应臣疼。

他俯下身，顺着应臣的脊椎往下舔，下身缓慢地抽送。

“疼吗？”

“不疼。”

宁无阴一手握住应臣的性器，修长的手指，灵活地挑逗着手里的硬物。

他一进到底，恨不得将饱满的精囊也撞进去，

“阿臣，你里面好舒服好紧，爽死我了。”

感觉到动作流畅了不少，确定不会伤到应臣之后，他放开了动作，凶狠地进入，直直对着那一处敏感处研磨着，顶弄着。

应臣趴在床上，满脸是汗。

不可抵挡的快感顺着尾椎，不间断地蔓延到全身，又刺激又痛快。

宁无阴暂时抽出来，他应臣翻过来，从正面进入。

“我要看着你做，阿臣，我爱死你了。”

应臣的眼睛被情欲烧得通红，他泪眼朦胧地去摸宁无阴的脸。

“你轻一点儿......”

宁无阴抬起应臣的一条腿，偏头在脚背上亲了亲，“我忍不了。”

操弄许久过后，宁无阴射在应臣体内。

他握了握应臣那通红的性器，他知道应臣也要射了。

宁无阴立即将自己微微疲软的性器抽出，俯身将应臣的硬物含在嘴里，使劲往里吞。

应臣猝不及防地射在他的嘴里。

宁无阴咽了口中之物，又吸了吸那性器的顶部，而后淫笑着，舔着嘴唇上来亲应臣。

“你的东西，跟你一样甜。”

应臣嫌弃地推开他，“你怎么这么骚？”

“我还能更骚呢。”

他将应臣的头按在自己的胸口，“舔一舔，啊，阿臣哥哥，你真棒，好舒服。”

应臣含住宁无阴的乳尖，来回吸着，肉体接触的快感，几乎让两个少年发疯。

宁无阴下身又开始硬了起来。

这次，他把应臣抱在腿上，自下而上地插进那还满是精液的穴口。

他狠狠吮着应臣的锁骨，“真想把你给吃掉！”

突然，宁无阴狠狠进入之后，按着应臣的臀不动，厉声质问：“以后还吵不吵架？”

应臣正舒服着，被宁无阴这么打断，很是不满。

“是你自己要吵的。”

宁无阴往上顶了一下，“给我道歉。”

“对不起，宁无阴，是我错了。”

宁无阴得意地笑着，“这还差不多。”

宁无阴将整个身子都压在应臣身上，下身挺动，

应臣咬着他的肩膀，“妈的，让你轻一点，你要弄死我啊。”

“弄不死，舒服死我了。”

宁无阴喘着气，一手摸着应臣的性器，“阿臣，你说为什么做这种事情这么舒服啊，跟要死了一样。”

应臣握着宁无阴的手，“给我弄一下下边，我想射。”

宁无阴亲亲他，“好，这就让你舒服。”

他强忍着抽出，然后俯身含住应臣，快速地吞吐着，不间断地做深喉，直到一股喷薄在他的喉咙深处。

“射了好多，爽不爽？”

“舒服。”

宁无阴坐在应臣的胸膛上，拿着应臣的手，让他给自己套弄抚慰。

片刻后，他痛快地射在应臣的胸膛上，一些精液射到应臣脸上。

应臣嫌弃地擦着脸，“哎呀，你这个人真的是，恶不恶心。”

宁无阴死死抱着他，一顿一顿地舔舐他的脖子，“恶心什么，你都吃了不知多少次了，还嫌恶心。”

宁无阴恶劣地用手指沾了些应臣的脸上的精液，将其涂抹到应臣的薄唇上，又把手指伸进他的嘴里，挑弄他的舌头。

应臣咬了一下他的手指，“你真好看。”

宁无阴笑得极其放荡，红色的唇，黑色的发，白皙的肌肤。他淫笑着抽出自己的手指，再次含住应臣的唇舌。


End file.
